Klancemas 2019
by Alchemygirl8
Summary: Klance prompts for December 2019, created by monthly klance on Tumblr.
1. Chapter 1

Hey all! Klancemas is back again this year! I'm so excited to be doing it again this year, I've had a late start became of school ending so exams have been on my mind. Not to worry though, when they're done I'll get back on schedule. Here's the list from montlyklance's list on Tumblr:

**12/1**: First snow

**12/2**: Sweaters

**12/3**: Wish list

**12/4**: Snowed in

**12/5**: Decorating

**12/6**: Sledding

**12/7**: Snowball fight

**12/8**: Hot cocoa

**12/9**: Cozy

**12/10**: All I Want For Christmas Is You

**12/11**: Pajamas

**12/12**: Baking treats

**12/13**: Snowman

**12/14**: Dance

**12/15**: Sunrise

**12/16**: Snow angels

**12/17**: Traditions

**12/18**: Christmas lights

**12/19**: Fire

**12/20**: Tree

**12/21**: Snowstorm

**12/22**: Magic

**12/23**: Mistletoe

**12/24**: Gifts

**12/25**: Christmas

**12/26**: Family

**12/27**: Ice skating

**12/28**: Warmth

**12/29**: Home

**12/30**: Celebration

**12/31**: Midnight


	2. Day 1: First Snow

Keith was sleeping soundly in his bed. He had returned to Earth from a recent mission with his mother. Since Lance refused to let Keith and Krolia live in the desert shack alone, Lance and his family offered rooms to them in their house. As much as Keith protested, his mother was quick to accept their offer and the pair moved in. However, Krolia only spent half of her time at the house. The other half of her time she was either on a mission or "visiting" with Kolivan.

Keith was woken up by the sound of knocking on his bedroom door. He opened his eyes and thought it was his imagination, however, another set of knocking came from his door. Keith sighed and brushed a hand through his hair, pushed back the blankets, and headed to his door. He opened it and was surprised to find it was Lance's sister, Veronica.

"Morning sleepyhead," Veronica said with a smile.

"Morning," Keith replied as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"Mama says breakfast is almost ready, she said to wake you up," Veronica said as Nadia and Silvio came running by.

"Pancakes!" the pair yelled, smiles on their faces.

"I take it pancakes are for breakfast?" Keith asked as they watched the youngest run towards the kitchen.

"Yep, better hurry up or they'll all be gone," Veronica teased with a smile as she headed to the kitchen. Keith sighed and closed his door, getting changed into a pair of black pants, a white long-sleeved shirt, and a red jacket. The wooden floor was cold to his bare feet so he slipped on a pair of black socks as well.

* * *

By the time Keith came out to the kitchen, everyone was already seated and eating away at the pancakes that Lance's mother had made. Keith took a seat beside his mother, across from Lance. Lance's mother smiled and placed a plate of pancakes down in front of Keith.

"I managed to save you some," Lance's mother said to which Keith nodded his thanks.

"Thank you Mrs. McClain," Keith said as he picked up his fork and knife.

"Keith honey, just called me Rosa," Lance's mother said with a soft smile. Keith nodded, his cheeks a dusty pink.

"LOOK!" Nadia yelled, making everyone jump and turn to where she was pointing. What had caught Nadia's eye made everyone smile. It was snowing.

"What is that?" Krolia asked, her head tilting in confusion. She had spent time on Earth when she crash-landed and then became pregnant with Keith. However, she hadn't been there long enough to see the snow.

"That's snow Mom, it comes around this time of year," Keith explained to which Krolia nodded, somewhat understanding.

"Can we go outside Mama?" Nadia and Silvio asked in unison, giving their mother, Lisa, puppy dog eyes.

"I suppose you can," Lisa replied with a smile. The pair of children cheered before running to their rooms to change into proper clothes. "Who's gonna watch them?"

"I can, I'd like to see this "snow" up close," Krolia said with a smile. She got up and went to change into the winter clothes that had been offered to her. She was confused when she had first received the strange Earth clothes but now she understood what their use was.

* * *

"Watching the snow?" Lance asked as he walked up beside Keith who was sitting on the couch watching the snowfall outside the window. Keith nodded and pulled the blanket tighter around him.

"It's nice to see it again, haven't seen it since we first left Earth," Keith said with a soft smile.

"Not since that time we had a snowball fight in space," Lance said as he remembered, a smile on his face.

"You mean when you missed me and ended up hitting Shiro? I remember," Keith said as he remembered hitting Lance right after with his own snowball.

"I would have hit you if Shiro wasn't there," Lance said with a pout.

"Would not," Keith said with a roll of his eyes.

"I so would have!" Lance cried out with a glare towards Keith.

"Definitely not," Keith said with a smirk on his face. Though, his smirk quickly fell when Lance threw a pillow at him, hitting him in the face. Lance burst out laughing as the pillow fell from Keith's face and landed in the other's lap.

"See! Shiro wasn't here, and so I was able to hit you," Lance said with a triumphant smile on his face. Keith glared at him before hitting him back with the same pillow.

"So was I," Keith said with a smirk.

"Oh it's on," Lance said as he grabbed his own pillow and a war began. Until Nadia and Silvio came inside and tackled the both, soaking them from the snow.


	3. Day 2: Sweaters

"Did you really buy matching sweaters?" Shiro asked as Lance pulled out holiday sweaters out of a cardboard box. Lance was already wearing his, a sweater with the Red Lion on it.

"_I_ didn't, my Mama did," Lance said with a smile on his face. "She said to consider it an early Christmas present to everyone. Everyone's had their respective lion on it, except for Shiro, his had the Atlas in its fighting form on the front of it. Coran was also given one, his head the old castle ship on the front and on the back was the atlas which he co-piloted alongside Shiro. Lance's mom didn't leave Kosmo out because she made him a scarf with blue and black snowflakes on it to represent his fur.

"I love it!" Hunk exclaimed with a smile as he pulled his sweater on. "Tell your Mama thank you, and remind me to give her a hug when I see her again."

"Will do," Lance replied with a smile and a nod. Everyone followed Hunk's lead and pulled their sweaters on It was then that Keith noticed the tails on the back of the sweaters. Each had a ribbon detail on the ends like how he had seen several people do with their cats for some strange reason.

Shiro seemed to have also taken notice because he noticed that both Keith and Lance's sweaters had red ribbons on them. Everyone else noticed and made a note to point it out.

"You two have the same ribbon on your lions' tails," Pidge pointed out, a faint blush appearing on both boys' cheeks.

"I forgot about that," Lance said with a sheepish smile on his face. "Mama knew you used to pilot Red and wanted to pay tribute to that, even though you fly Black now."

"Oh," Keith said as he put the pieces together. "I'll have to thank her later."

Lance nodded and the group returned to the game they were playing. Something called Clue, Keith had never heard of it. Apparently you try to find out who killed who with what object in what room. However, Keith couldn't help but be distracted by the matching ribbon on Lance's sweater. Was his mother really paying tribute? Keith was sure she was but he couldn't help but feel there was something else to do with it. Something to do with that look she always gave him, like she knew something.

Keith eventually shook it off and went back to the game as Pidge snapped her fingers in front of his face and yelling at him that it was his turn.

"Can I make a guess?" Keith asked to which everyone shrugged and nodded.

"I _guess_ you can," Hunk said with a smile on his face, to which everyone groaned. Keith rolled his eyes and looked at his checklist.

"Was it Miss Scarlet in the Study with the Knife?" Lance looked so offended since his character was Miss Scarlet and went to protest but was stopped by Shiro who stopped the situation before it escalated.

"Let's find out," Shiro said with a smile as he opened the package in the middle of the board and a smile grew on his face as he read out the card. "Miss Scarlet in the Study with the Knife."

"NO WAY!" Lance yelled, his competitive side showing, which made everyone burst out laughing.

* * *

Note: Apologies for the very very slow update. The holidays were busy with exams taking place and family/holiday stuff getting in the way. I'm slowly working on these prompts and hope to finish them for the final day (New Years).


	4. Day 3: Wish List

"Have you made your wish list yet Uncle Lance?" Nadia asked her eyes wide in curiosity as she stared up at her uncle. Currently, he and Keith were sitting at home babysitting Lance's niece and nephew. It was Silvio's idea to start building their wish lists.

"Not yet," Lance answered with a smile. "I'm still thinking about what I want for Christmas."

"What do you want for Christmas Uncle Lance?" Silvio asked. Lance smiled and shook his head.

"You tell me first," Lance said to which Silvio shook his head.

"Can't tell you, it's for Santa," Silvio said as he covered the list he had been working on for the past hour.

"Well, there's your answer."

"What do you want Keith?" Nadia asked turning to the ebony-haired teen who had been putting the dishes away while the trio worked at the kitchen table.

"What do I want?" Keith asked to which the youngest pair nodded. "I don't know, never really thought about it before," Keith said with a soft frown. "Never really did the whole wish list thing."

The trio's eyes widened in shock and surprise. Keith had never thought about what he wanted for Christmas? Lance knew his father died at a young age but he never knew that Keith never had a chance to do a Christmas list before. He never thought to investigate further because he knew how Keith got about his past.

"Umm….what are you doing?" Keith asked slowly in confusion as Lance wrapped an arm around his shoulders and leading him towards the table.

"You are you going to the write down a Christmas list," Lance said as he placed a pad of paper in front of Keith and put a red pen in his right hand.

"Huh?" Keith asked in confusion. He wasn't really sure why Lance was asking him to write a Christmas list. He wasn't eight years old. He wasn't a childlike Nadia or Silvio were. However, Keith could see that Lance wasn't going to move until he agreed to write down a wish list. Keith sighed and agreed.

Half an hour later, Nadia and Silvio ran up to him, curious eyes trying to peek at Keith's list in his handwriting. Keith noticed and quickly covered the list with another few pieces of paper.

"Can't we see?" Nadia asked with a groan.

"Nope, for Santa only," Keith said quoting what Silvio said earlier.

"We're home!" called the voice of Nadia and Silvio's father, Marco as the family entered the house. Nadia and Silvio suddenly came running towards their father, wish lists in hand.

"What are these?" Lisa asked with a smile.

"They're our Christmas lists, Uncle Lance helped us," Silvio said as their mother read over the lists.

"These sound amazing, should we go and deliver these to the post office?" Lisa asked to which the pair nodded and ran off to their rooms to get changed.

While the family put the groceries away, Lance noticed Keith tucking his list into his jean pocket.

"So what _did_ you wish for?" Lance asked as he and Keith headed into the kitchen to help.

"If I told you, Santa won't bring it, Keith said with a smirk and sent a wink towards Lance who rolled his eyes but continued to help put groceries away. Keith mentally sighed as he played through what he had written down on his "list". He knew it was a futile wish but his heart couldn't help but yearn for what it wanted.

_I wish for Lance to return my feelings for him_.


	5. Day 4: Snowed In

"So what are we going to do?" Lance asked as he and stared outside the living room window. The snow was coming now heavy in big pieces, adding to the thick blanket that already lay on the ground. Krolia was out on a mission with the Blades and Lance's family had gone into town to start Christmas shopping but now was stuck at the hotel for the night because the road conditions made it difficult to get back home.

"I don't know, what do you do when you're snowed in?" Keith asked as he had never been snowed in before so this was new to him.

"Well, we could do a puzzle, bake something, read a book…"

"Put the dishes away that your mother asked us to put away before she left?" Keith suggested with a smirk on his face. Lance chuckled and nodded.

"We probably should," the pair then got straight to work and put the dishes away.

"So what else can we do?" Keith asked as he put the silverware away.

"Well, we could watch movies like Elf, A Christmas Carol, The Polar Express, How the Grinch Stole Christmas…"

"The who?" Keith asked in confusion. Lance suddenly turned to him, a look of shock and surprise.

"The Grinch, you know, from the movie?" Keith shook his head with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Never heard of him, or it, whatever the Grinch is," Keith said as he closed the drawer. Lance suddenly grabbed his wrist and dragged him to the living room and shoved him down on the couch. "Uhhh, Lance?" Keith asked in confusion as Lance tossed the blanket on top of him.

"Wait here," Lance said as he ran to the living room to make a bowl of popcorn. He ran back in a moment later and sat down next to Keith. Kosmo had chosen this time to walk into the living room, normally he was with Krolia for missions but she had decided to leave him with Keith this time.

"So what are we doing?" Keith asked as Kosmo laid on the ground in front of him as they watched Lance flip through the On-Demand movies before finding what he needed.

"We are going to watch How the Grinch Stole Christmas," Lance answered as he covered himself with the blanket and pressed play on the movie.

The two boys (and wolf) watched the classic 1966 movies, both forgetting the snow outside which had slowed down and eventually stopped.

The next day, Lance's family was able to return and Keith was shown more Christmas classics, courtesy of Lance, Nadia, and Silvio.


	6. Day 5: Decorating

"So what are we doing again?" Keith asked as Lances' father placed the last large plastic bin on top of the dining room table.

"Well since we got snowed in yesterday, we had to postpone decorating the house until today," Lances' mother explained with a soft smile as she opened one of the four bins and emptied its contents onto the table.

"All of this is Christmas decorations?" Keith asked as he examined the boxes.

"Oh no, two of them are for outside decorations," Lances' mother said as she turned to Lance. "Speaking of, can you take those to the back deck for me sweetheart?" Lance nodded and carried the two bins to the back door and placed them on the back deck.

"Have you ever decorated with Christmas decorations Keith?" Lances' mother asked Keith, to which the ebony-haired boy shook his head.

"Not really, the most my dad and I did was buy a fake tree and decorated that every year," Keith said to which Lances' mother nodded.

"Well, this year will be different for you, you and Lance can get started in the living room with the little village on top of the mantle," she said with a smile. "The stuff should be in that bin on the floor."

As soon as Lance came back in, he and Keith got started on the village. Lance showed Keith how to set it up while he hung the fairy lights in the background. It took them about half an hour before they had the village all set up. Keith hadn't realized it until after they finished that he enjoyed decorating and was eager to see what Lances' mother had next for him to do.

Keith's next task was to clean the windows with the Windex spray and then place the window stencils they had. They ranged from big to small, thin and wide, Keith guessed he hung up about ten Santa's on the windows. Like with the village, Keith tried to place the stencils so each group made a little scene.

Halfway through decorating, the group decided to take a break for lunch. Keith helped Rosa with the grilled cheeses while she heated the vegetable soup up. Even though it was from a can, Rosa added a little something that no one could explain which made it taste homemade. Of course, she would never tell anyone her secret.

After lunch, Keith and Lance headed outside with Leonard to help with the lights and outdoor decorations while Rosa finished up inside.

"There you boys are," Leonard said with a smile. "Now what do you say we get these lights up first?"

The next hour was spent with Keith handing Lance the lights while Lance hammered the lights to the edge railing of the house. Leonard was busy wrapping the smaller lights around the poles of the house and some in the bush. They were almost finished when Rosa walked outside with Lisa beside her, Rosa held two cups of hot chocolate while Lisa held one in her hands. The other family members and Krolia came out to join them as they waited to see the lights lit up.

Leonard went inside to be ready to hit the switch while Lance climbed down the ladder carefully, it had started snowing halfway through and the ladder became slippery with the snow on it. Lance grabbed the cup of hot chocolate from his mother and took a sip, feeling the warmth hit him right away.

Keith was about to head over and grab a cup for himself when he noticed a strand had come loose from where it was hammered in. Rosa must have noticed as well because she turned to Lance with a smile.

"Lance, one of the strands came loose, can you go fix it darling?" Keith shook his head and spoke up since he was closer to the ladder.

"I've got it Rosa," Keith said with a smile. Rosa gave him a soft nod and held onto the cup she held for Keith.

Keith climbed carefully up the ladder and began hammering the strand back into place. Once he finished, he slowly started to climb back down the ladder, careful of his steps. However, he misstepped and his foot clipped. Lance noticed and he handed his cup to his mother and ran over.

"Keith!" Lance's family watched as Keith seemed to fall in slow motion, right into Lance's arms. Rosa and Krolia let out sighs of relief and thanked God that Keith wasn't hurt.

Keith opened his eyes that he hadn't realized he had squeezed shut in anticipation of hitting the snow-covered ground and found himself in Lance's arms. Their faces close to each other because of the awkward way that Lance had caught him. Keith instantly felt his cheeks grow hot as he stared into Lance's eyes in shock that Lance had managed to be fast enough to catch him.

At that moment, the lights turned on and when everyone was usually cheering, they headed over to see if the pair was alright.

"Are you alright Keith?" Krolia asked as he placed a worried hand on her son's shoulder. Keith nodded and Lance placed him down on the ground and helped him stand straight.

"I'm alright, thanks to Lance," Keith said with a soft smile. Lance shrugged his shoulders, a small blush on his face that could be mistaken for the cold.

"Well I couldn't let you get hurt from falling off a ladder could I?" Lance said which made everyone start laughing. Leonard came out a moment later to see the lights for himself.

"What happened?" he asked seeing everyone crowd around Keith and Lance.

"Oh, nothing dear," Rosa said with a smile as she handed Keith his cup of hot chocolate with a smile and a wink.

The family then headed inside and warmed up in the heat of the house.


	7. Day 6: Sledding

Keith shivered as the cold wind blew past him. He had been dragged out by Lance and the others to a park and up to the top of the tallest hill. Once Lance had found out that Keith hadn't gone sledding since when Shiro and Adam took him one winter after Shiro had taken him under his wing he dragged Keith outside and invited everyone else to come and join them.

Before they left the house, Lance had grabbed his old wooden sled out of the back shed and placed it in the back of his mother's minivan as she was the one who was dropping the pair off to meet the others. Nadia and Silvio had wanted to tag along but they both had come down with a cold and Rosa and Lisa decided that it would be best if the pair stayed home so they wouldn't get any sicker.

"There you guys are!" Hunk called as he caught sight of the pair. Shay was beside him, along with Shiro, Pidge, Matt, and Romelle.

"Two minutes late, come on guys," Pidge said with a teasing smile on her face.

"We're not late, you guys are just early," Lance said with a roll of his eyes. Pidge just rolled her eyes in response, remembering how that was Lance's excuse when he was late for class, it was how all teachers in the Garrison knew Lance. Or, at least that was one reason why.

"Ready to go?" Hunk said as he picked up his own sled, it was black but had the yellow lion painted on the side of it. His family had given Shay a sled to borrow as well, this one was also black but had white stars painted on it.

"I am if you are," Pidge said as she and Matt picked up their own sleds. Pidge's was dark green with the green lion painted on it. Matt's was orange with grey planets on it.

"You sure you guys are gonna be fast enough the beat me?" Shiro asked as he picked up a simple wooden sled, Keith recognized it as the one that he, Shiro, and Adam used when he was younger.

"We'll have to see old man," Lance teased with a smile on his face. Shiro rolled his eyes as everyone placed their sleds down on the snow.

"Do you want the front or the back?" Lance asked Keith, although Keith hadn't been in a long time, he remembered how Adam had stuck him in front of Shiro and the pair went down.

"Give Keith the front, it was always his favourite," Shiro said with a teasing smile as he remembered how much Keith hated the front of the sled. Keith sent a glare towards Shiro but let out a sigh as he remembered the back wasn't any better.

"I'll take the front I guess," Keith said with a soft sigh of annoyance. Lance nodded and sat on the back so the sled wouldn't slide down when Keith sat down. Keith slowly sat down and felt his cheeks grow hot despite the cold as he felt his back touch Lance's chest. In a way, he felt safe.

"Ready?" Shiro asked as everyone got into position. Shiro on his sled, Keith and Lance on their sled, Hunk and Shay on their sled, Pidge on hers, and Matt and Romelle on Matt's sled.

"Set," Pidge said with a smile as everyone leaned forward and slowly moved towards the edge.

"GO!" everyone called out as they gave a last push and they were sliding down the hill. The only sounds Keith could hear was the sound of the sled sliding in the snow and the cheers of his friends as they slid down the hill.

Keith hadn't noticed that his eyes were closed until he opened them and saw that Pidge was leading the way, Shiro was in close second, Hunk and Shay were in third, followed by him and Lance, then Matt and Romelle trailing in last. No one seemed to care though, they were all too busy having fun.

When they were close to the end, Pidge ended up hitting a branch and fell off her sled, her sled sliding down the hill while Pidge laid where she fell. Keith and Lance were slowly passing Hunk and Shay and were slowly coming up at Shiro. Matt and Romelle at some point had both fallen off and landed in the snow. The pair didn't care as they burst out laughing and climbed back on the sled and continued down, passing Pidge who was slowly walking down the hill.

Shiro must have sensed that Keith and Lance were behind him because he turned his head and sent a smirk to the pair. That is, until he realized that the pair were coming up fast behind him and then proceeded to pass him entirely.

By the time they reached the bottom, Keith and Lance had come in first place. They were followed by Shiro, then Hunk and Shay, Matt and Romelle, and then finally Pidge. Lance jumped off the sled and started victory cheering. Pidge rolled her eyes while everyone congratulated the pair on winning.

"I totally would have won if I hadn't hit that stupid branch," Pidge said with a playful glare, Lance rolled his eyes.

"Yeah right," Lance said before turning to Shiro who climbed off his sled. "What was that about us not beating you?"

"I admit, you surprised me," Shiro said with a smile.

"And you said it wouldn't be any fun," Lance said as he turned to Keith who had climbed off the sled and fixed his jacket.

"Even I have to admit, that was fun," Keith said with a smile. Lance smirked and Keith felt his cheeks grow hot again.

"I told you so, looks like I've changed your mind about going sledding," Lance said with a smirk. Keith rolled his eyes and shoved Lance into a snow pile causing everyone to burst out laughing."

"_Only you could change my mind about anything Lance._" Keith thought as he smiled.


	8. Day 7: Snowball Fight

"Let me get this straight," Keith said as he sat across from Lance at the table. "You want to have a snowball fight with a punishment for the loser?"

"Pretty much," Lance said with a nod of his head.

"How old are you again?" Keith asked with tease in his voice.

"Very funny," Lance said with a playful glare. "But really, think about it, we haven't had a snowball fight since that one time in space."

"You mean the one where I kicked your butt?" Keith said with a smirk.

"I let you win," Lance said, his defensive personality kicking in.

"Whatever, I guess it would be kind of fun," Keith said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Great, cause we're meeting everyone in an hour," Lance said as he stood up from the table to get ready.

"You had this planned already?" Keith called out.

"Just get ready mullet!"

* * *

An hour later, Rosa and Krolia were driving the pair down to the park to meet everyone. Krolia and Rosa were going shopping and out for lunch so they had time to drop the boys off.

"I'm confused, what's a snowball fight?" Krolia asked from the passenger seat.

"Basically you make balls out of the snow and throw them at other people, usually your friends or family," Lance explained to which Krolia nodded in understanding. Rosa smiled and pulled into the parking lot of the park and turned to the pair with a smile.

"Have fun boys, don't hurt anyone too badly," Rosa with a smile.

"We won't mom," Lance said as he opened the side of the van and climbed out, Keith climbing out after him. Rosa and Krolia drove away and the pair headed into the park to meet their friends.

* * *

"So what's the punishment if someone loses?" Shiro asked as Lance finished going the rules for their snowball fight.

"Well when there are two people left, whoever wins decides the punishment for the loser," Lance said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"That's true," Hunk said with a nod of his head.

"Well let's get started, ten second countdown?" Pidge asked to which everyone nodded in agreement. "Are we doing teams?"

"Now where's the fun in that?" Matt asked with a smile.

"Fair enough," Pidge replied with a smile.

_Ten_

Everyone branched off to where their "base" would be.

_Nine_

Everyone started to make their ammo to throw at each other.

_Eight_

If they hadn't already, they picked who their first target was.

_Seven_

They started to think of what punishment they would give the loser.

_Six_

They remembered where the boundaries were they (Lance) had set up.

_Five_

They looked around for other places for their "base" in case they had to move.

_Four_

They were getting antsy in anticipation for the fight.

_Three_

_Two_

_One_

"GO!"

Everyone started firing snowballs, within moments Shay and Romelle were out and were standing by the side. Despite them being out first, they stood with smiles on their faces as they watched their friends continue fighting.

Shiro peaked up to throw a snowball directed to Pidge and that ended up being his downfall because the moment he did Matt him with a snowball first, in the shoulder.

"Nice try Shiro," Matt called out as he was still peeking out from his hiding spot behind a large boulder. However, that gave Pidge an opportunity to strike and she ended up hitting her brother in the chest. Matt pouted and went to stand beside Shiro, Romelle, and Shay. Now it was between Lance, Keith, Hunk, and Pidge.

Hunk threw a snowball directed to Keith who barely dodged it behind the large and round tree he was hiding behind. However, both Lance and Keith ended up throwing first and hit Hunk in the shoulder and the stomach.

"Sorry Hunk!" the pair called out to which Hunk shrugged and walked over to the group on the sideline. Now it was between Lance, Pidge, and Keith. Pidge peaked out to throw a snowball at Lance but missed, Keith was at a perfect angle to hit her and he did. Pidge turned to Keith with a playful glare.

"I'll get you next time Kogane," Pidge said as she headed over to the group with a pout on her face.

"Whatever you say Pidge," Keith said with a smirk. Pidge rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. Now, it was only Keith and Lance left.

"You're going down mullet!" Lance yelled as he chucked a snowball at Keith but missed and hit the bush behind Keith as he ducked out of the way.

"You do realize that you're starting to grow one to right?" Keith called out as he tossed a snowball towards Lance who dodged it by narrowly ducking his head down.

For the next half hour, it was a match between Keith and Lance to see who could hit who first. The group on the sidelines had started to build a snowman in their boredom.

"Come on Keith! Let me hit you already!" Lance called out in frustration. However, Keith was stubborn and refused to be hit.

"Or else what?" Keith called back which made Pidge snicker. They really sounded like an old married couple. Lance didn't have a reply which made a smile grown on Keith's face as he stood up to throw a snowball at Lance.

"Or else I'll kiss you," Lance called out as he peeked his head up from his hiding spot behind the stone which held the park's information on it. Keith froze for a moment, his hand ready to throw his snowball but his arm refused to move. Lance took the opportunity to throw his own snowball and hit Keith in his chest. Keith dropped his snowball in shock and snapped out of it when he heard the group cheering for Lance's victory. He smiled faintly and headed over to the group.

"Good job Lance, you managed to beat me," Keith said with a smile.

"I told you I would," Lance said with a smirk.

"No, you didn't," Keith said with a shake of his head. Lance huffed and raised his arms in the air.

"Let me be sarcastic for once!" Lance cried out which made the group start laughing.

"On another note, what punishment does Keith get?" Romelle asked in curiosity. She was still getting used to the Earth's ways. However, she had learned that punishment in this context did not mean getting tied to a table and cut open, or shocked to death.

"Well…." Lance said as he thought about a suitable punishment for Keith. Everyone watched to see what he would pick as a punishment, Keith especially. "I think that Keith's punishment should be that I get to tickle him."

"Oooooooh, I like that one," Pidge said with a smirk on her face. The whole team knew Keith was ticklish since that one time during training when Shiro accidentally nicked him in the side and Keith burst out with a giggle.

"Am I allowed to object and you pick a new punishment?" Keith asked with a nervous look on his smile as he started to back up slowly.

"Not a chance," Lance said with an evil smirk on his face as he slowly headed towards Keith. Keith let out a nervous chuckle and turned to start running. However, Lance was faster and before Keith knew it, Lance had wrapped his arms around his waist and held him against his chest.

Keith tried to squirm his way out but ended up squealing as Lance dug right into his stomach through the thin winter coat he was wearing, his weakest spot. The other watched with smiles on their face as Keith tried several times to get away from the tickling but failed as Lance somehow kept a tight grip on him.

After a while, Keith's face had gone red and that's when Shiro decided to step in.

"Alright, I think that's punishment enough," Shiro said as Keith struggled to catch his breath. Lance let out a playful sigh and released Keith who immediately tried to catch his breath.

"Sooo, round two?" Pidge asked with a smile.

"Let's do it," Hunk said with a smile. Everyone got into a different hiding spot and the second round commenced. The sounds of laughter was what filled the park as the group continued round after round their snowball fight until it turned dark outside and everyone returned home to warm up.

* * *

Authors Note:

Hey everyone! I know I promised to have this finished by New Years but I had family issues and was not able to get anything done. Even though it's January now, I'm still going to be finishing this series. I'm slowly working on this series not to worry!


End file.
